New Girl
by Chandlure Trainez
Summary: Yasopp makes a bet with his friends that he would not be rejected if he asks the new girl, Banchina, out. However, he gets more than he ever bargained for.


_New Girl_

"Yasopp, get out of bed or I'll drag you out by your stupid hair!" Yasopp's friends were not morning people.

Yasopp reached under his pillow and pulled out his pistol and clicking the safety off, "touch my hair and I'll send you to an early grave." Yasopp loved mornings, but only if they were spent in bed of course.

"I _dare_ you to shoot that at me, you ass!"

Yasopp chuckled darkly and threw the pistol on the bed beside him, "Gladly, unfortunately wiping your blood from the floor and walls would be too much effort for me."

"I'll shove that pistol up your fucking ass!" Two other boys watched, impartial to the entire thing as they watched their two friends fight. After growing up together at the Academy, they had acquired a particular disdain for mornings after not experiencing a quiet one in nearly eleven years.

"Yasopp, you best put that thing away before one of the Head people come by and see it," The bespectacled boy to the left of him warned as he adjusted his emerald tie, "you've already got detention this week for dragging 'round that slingshot of yours everywhere you go." He glared at his other friend who was still glaring at Yasopp and sighed, "Vista, despite being a complete idiot," he rolled his eyes at the growled 'hey!' from the other boy, "is right about one thing, we are already late for breakfast."

Yasopp sighed, "It's only the first day of classes." The blanket he had pulled over his face muffled his voice, "the teachers expect us to be late the first day of classes."

Vista made an impatient noise, getting ready to yell again. As far as he was concerned, if he had to be awake and cold at this hour, everyone did.

"If Yasopp isn't going to class, then there is no way I am!" Piped Alfred, the small cubby boy behind Vista who was slowly edging his way towards his own warm bed.

"Don't you dare move!" Vista turned around and snapped at Alfred making the boy jump nervously, "Yasopp is going to class!" he grabbed only the edge of Yasopp's bed and began pulling on it, "even if the entire bed has to go with him!"

Yasopp sat up and crossed his arms, smirking at his friend, "try it. I'd love to see Garp's face."

"Garp is back here, eh?"

Yasopp laughed when he saw Vista hesitate and let go of the bed with a frustrated growl, before turning to the bespectacled boy who was now sitting on the bed beside him, "he's only here to give us warning about behaving, Phoenix. After last year's disastrous lecture where he tried to recruit us into the Marines, I doubt he will ever try and stay here for more than a stern warning at the beginning of the year ever again."

Phoenix wrinkled his nose at the memory and shook his head, "either way, Yasopp, you best get a move on. We've got to get to the Meeting Hall for our schedules in about thirty minutes, and I want to hit the library before hand to pick up my books for this semester." He smiled at his friend, before getting up and retreating to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair.

Yasopp scoffed and fell back into his pillows, "all the more reason to stay in bed. Who wants to spend the entire day in the Library gathering their school books, then getting their schedules and finally suffering through those lame introduction days where every single teacher says literally the same exact thing. Like we haven't heard all the rules and regulations of the school for the last eleven years already?"

"You've had all summer to sleep!" Alfred piped up before plopping himself in the spot Phoenix had just evacuated. He crossed his legs and leaned down to tie his shoes, his long mousy colored hair falling into his eyes.

"No, _you_ had all summer," Yasopp countered, "I had that Sniper competition that I was training for over the summer."

"If by training you mean getting drunk and sneaking into the girls' summer camp, then yeah, you trained." Snapped Vista haughtily.

"We're so late," muttered Alfred as he sat up straight on the bed and pushed his hair from his eyes. "Can we please finish this conversation on the way to the Meeting Hall?"

"YASOPP!" The sudden bark made the three boys in the dorm jump; Phoenix had emerged from the bathroom completely livid. "Get out of bed and get dressed! _NOW!"_ he ordered, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Yasopp quickly sat up, deciding it best not to anger the boy anymore than he already had and grabbed the shirt closest to him (Vista's), his pants and tie.

"You're so bossy, Phoenix," he teased, pulling the white button-down shirt on, "Always telling me what to do. 'Don't do this, don't do that. Do do this, do do that. Don't stick that there! You'll get a yeast infection'."

Vista, in a better mood now that Phoenix had taken control of the situation, and Alfred roared with laughter, but Phoenix merely glared at the trio, too annoyed to even crack a smile at his friend's antics.

"I'm shocked that you can even comprehend such things from all that fucking gun powder you always breathe in," he snapped, "hurry the hell up!" He threw the nearest thing to him, in this case his eyeglass case, at Yasopp as the boy jumped out of bed still snickering as he pulled on his pants.

"Relax, Phoenix," Vista soothed, picking up his backpack from the floor beside his bed and joining his friend by the door, " _You_ don't have from now until we get to the Meeting Hall to pay this year's dues."

Yasopp's eyes grew comically, "D-dues?!" he stammered, his hands going to his back pockets.

Phoenix narrowed his eyes, "yes, Yasopp, dues. You know those lovely things we pay to the school every year in order to receive our textbooks. You _have_ given the dues to the school, _haven't you_ , Yasopp?"

"Erm…" Yasopp coughed and edged towards his bed.

"What're you doing?" Vista demanded.

"Of course, I've paid my dues," Yasopp muttered, "I've just left it in my bag is all… over there."

With the grace and skill that only a sniper could achieve he made a dive towards his bed, only to trip over Alfred's blanket that lay on the floor and fall face first into his desk, "ouch."

Phoenix, Vista and Alfred shared exasperated looks before looking at their friend who was sprawled on the floor, "how much do you need?" They asked in unison each reaching for their wallets in the various places they keep them on their person.

Yasopp pulled himself up from the floor and rubbed his nose, "'bout 250 Beri."

Phoenix held out his hand taking the money from the other two and placed it into his wallet before he proceeded to whip out a check and signed over 250 Beri to the school. He ripped the paper from his book and handed it over to a sheepish looking Yasopp with a weary smile. "Try and get it back to us by Christmas, eh?"

"Aye," he pocketed the check and grabbed his bag from where it lay on his desk chair, "shall we proceed to a day of boring introductions?"

The day, as it would eventually have turned out, would be exactly that, a boring introduction day where the teachers repeat the same things they have been repeating for the last eleven years, and the students ignore them all together in favor of hearing what each other did over the summer holidays. It was not until the bell signaling the end of the school day rang that the day took a turn for the interesting.

"I almost forgot," Phoenix exclaimed hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand and stopping in his tracks.

"It better not be another book," Vista warned, leaning back against the cool stonewall of the corridor, "I refuse to go back to the Library before Half-Term."

Phoenix scoffed, "no, there is a new student to Scientia House. Banchina is her name, if I heard our Head of House correctly."

Yasopp raised an eyebrow while gently pulling his sleeve out of Alfred's mouth where the boy had been chewing on it nervously, "our year?"

"She's fifteen so I'd say a year below, but you never know." Phoenix replied thoughtfully, a delicate hand coming up to rub his chin thoughtfully.

Vista grinned lecherously, "she cute?"

"Dunno, I have yet to see her," Phoenix countered with a roll of his eyes.

"Well how 'bout we go to the Dining Hall and find out!" Yasopp asked, pulling on Alfred's sleeve to make sure that he follows him. "We need to get some food into Alfred before he tries chewing on my blazer again anyway."

Alfred pouted and looked down to the ground so that his hair covered his eyes, "I'm sorry."

The Dining Hall was full of students and teachers eager to eat after a long day of introduction classes. There was buzz around the cafeteria about the new girl who is starting in the 10th year, a rarity if there ever was one. Normally, a student entered the Academy when they were between the ages of 4 and 5 years of age and stayed until they graduated at the age of 18. Hardly any students were accepted so late in the game, especially to be placed in the classes above 8th year- it would be almost impossible to catch up with the other students, so the staff was strict about letting anyone attend afterwards.

"So, is that the new girl?" Alfred asked when the group finally sat down at their year's table, pointing their attention to the slim green haired girl five seats down from them.

Yasopp stared at her for a moment before scoffing, "Psh, more like the new boy," he muttered in between bites of potato salad. "She's as flat as a wall that one."

Vista and Alfred laughed at the assessment while Phoenix merely scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friend's derogatory remark, "she's gorgeous and you know it. I bet you a hundred beri that she will reject you if you ask her out."

Yasopp looked thoughtfully at the green haired girl who was giggling at something one of their classmates had told her. She had turned and looked at him curiously, her eyes flashing when they met his and Yasopp felt his heart skip a beat. He dropped his eyes to his salad before looking up and smirking at his friends, ignoring the blush that was crossing his face, "you have yourself a deal."


End file.
